<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dealings by Daphne_snape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665811">Dealings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphne_snape/pseuds/Daphne_snape'>Daphne_snape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Death, F/M, I feel strangely proud of this gorey masterpiece, Smut, Violence, this is so violent I cant even</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphne_snape/pseuds/Daphne_snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Hi could I request a Roman Sionis x reader who is as sadistic as him and they are killing people together with smut at the end plz !!!(only If u write then ofc) ❤️❤️</p>
<p>This shit became very bloody and explicit in violence so if your stomach does not handle blood and organs don't read this!!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roman Sionis/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dealings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your knife cut smoothly though the skin of your latest victim. You made sure to put enough pressure so you would cut right to the bone. Blood was dripping from the, ever getting larger, gash. You hand started to become slick with the red liquid that dripped down. You cut right around the edges of the man’s face until you came back around to the chin. Once finishing the cut you used a dirty cloth to get rid of most of the blood on your hands, making the cloth a deep dark red.</p>
<p>You got up and grabbed the knife Roman had gotten you, a black hilt with gold embellishment and a dark blade, firmly in your dominant hand. You got down again as your victims were hanging face down with their feet tied up in rope on top. Your other hand moved to the chin of your victim, your thumb pressing so that it was under the skin now. And you pulled, you pulled the skin off of your victim’s face, cutting it loose where it was necessary. The man you were mutilating screamed in pain, he screamed a lot.</p>
<p>You didn’t hear anything, not anymore. When you first started doing this the screams of pain would make you want to cry but after doing this for so long, you blocked it out. You blocked out the screams of pain, the curses and the cries of the victims to come.</p>
<p>Once the last cut was made you ripped off the skin, now having a flesh mask in your bloodied hand. The second one today. You dropped the flesh on a table where another one was already laying and turned to Roman.</p>
<p>“What about the daughter?” You mentioned to the last victim in the row, a woman about your age. You had already ‘defaced’ the mother of the family and had just now finished the father.</p>
<p>“I believe this has sent the message just fine. Don’t you my love?” Before you could say anything the woman started pleading for her life. Saying that she did get the message. You nodded, agreeing with you boss and lover.</p>
<p>“Do you want to leave the maskless ones hanging?” Roman seemed to contemplate but made up his mind very fast. “Kill them”</p>
<p>“You got it babe.” Very soon the abandoned warehouse was filled with screams as you got your knife back out of your pocket again. You took little time and slit the throats of the man and the woman with little effort. Your sharp knife dancing through the skin and the blood flowing down their, already bloodied, faces. A few droplets made their way on your face and when you got up Roman came up to you with his handkerchief out. He used it to gently wipe away the stray droplets of blood from your face before he leaned in to kiss you softly.</p>
<p>“Expert work, you never disappoint darling.”</p>
<p>You shrugged and smirked at him. “That is because I learned from the best. Which is you, you’re the best.” You kissed his cheek before walking up to the table with the faces on them. You put them in bags and cleaned up your hands with the bloodied cloth from before as best as you could.</p>
<p>“You are monsters” you heard a small and terrified voice say from your left. You looked at Roman, you could already see the rage forming in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Oh honey, you should not have said that.” You looked to the young woman and shook your head at her. “Do you want her to suffer of should I make it quick?” You asked Roman as you had moved to stand behind him. Your hand, the remaining blood now dry, moved from his chest up his neck to run through his hair. He tilted his head back, now leaning on your shoulder, and whispered in your ear.</p>
<p>“Your call gorgeous.” You smirked, kissed his cheek and stepped away from him. You walked up to the woman and knelt so you were at eye level.</p>
<p>“What to do. What… to… do…” You ran your finger across her chin, moving upwards and across her arm to her side. When you got to her stomach you knelt down again.</p>
<p>“Would you,” You booped your finger on her nose while giving her a smile. “Like to see your guts?” You looked back at Roman who gave you a thumbs up, approving of the idea. The girl started to protest and cry again when you got up to get your knife.</p>
<p>Once you had your knife and made your way back to the woman you tugged her top down.</p>
<p>You exposed her stomach and ran the side of your blade across it. Goosebumps were rising where you cold blade had been. Once you decided that you had played with the woman enough you put the tip of your blade to the left side of he stomach. And you pushed.</p>
<p>The curved blade, looking like a claw, plunged in smoothly and blood started flowing from the wound. The woman screamed in pain and you just kept on smiling. You turned your hand to grab the blade differently and yanked it your way in one smooth tug. Your blade sliced through the woman’s stomach, her blood chilling scream filling the warehouse followed by soft and crying whimpers.</p>
<p>You plunged your hand into the wound, making an obscene wet sound. You felt around the slick flesh, grabbed something and pulled it out of the gash. Her intestines fell out and dripped blood down the rest of her body, her clothes painted red by now. You grabbed the woman by her hair and pulled her forward, making her bend over and have a view of the guts on her body.</p>
<p>The woman made some weak sounds before passing out, slowly losing too much blood to keep living. She died.</p>
<p>You slid your fingers against each other, slick with the red liquid. You walked over to a water tap and washed off the blood. A fancy piece of fabric appeared in front of your face. Roman was holding out his handkerchief for you to dry your hands on.</p>
<p>When your hands were dry you grabbed Roman’s neck and pulled him toward you, kissing him roughly. He reacted instantly, your tongues fighting for dominance, the dominance that you let him have.</p>
<p>You pulled away from him and grabbed his hand.</p>
<p>“Let’s get out of here,” Your eyes were surely blown with lust and want. “You know how worked up I get after… dealings… like this.” You slowly kissed his neck, sucking lightly.</p>
<p>“Let’s go.” He breathed. You walked out of the warehouse and stepped inside his car. His other minions would get rid of the bodies and clear the crime scene. His driver drove you to his apartment and as soon as you got inside his lips were on yours. Your back against the wall. His lips moved towards you neck.</p>
<p>“You’re so hot when you kill people. That look of murder in your eyes makes me want to take you right in front of them.” He mumbled throughout kisses. As he was kissing you his hands wandered to your thighs and round the back to your ass which he squeezed. You moved Roman back, he got the memo and moved with you to his bed.</p>
<p>As his knees hit the bed you pushed him back, making him fall with his back on the bed. You crawled on top of him and straddled him. When you leant down to kiss him he turned the two of you around, wanting to be in control. You grabbed one of his gloved hands and undid the strap holding it tight. You closed your teeth around the fabric just by his finger and pulled it off, making eye contact with Roman as you did the same to his other hand.</p>
<p>His, now bare, hands slid under your top and tugged it over your head. You weren’t wearing a bra so you were half naked by now. Roman was still dressed in one of his beautifully tailored suits. You undid the button of the jacket and slid it off, his lips once again connected to yours.</p>
<p>You grabbed the hem of his undershirt and tugged that off too, revealing his bare chest to you. Your hands slipped in between you and loosed the button and zipper of his dress pants. As he got up to take his pants and underwear off you slid yours down your legs as well and tugged them off of your feet. You took off your shoes and socks and when you looked up again Roman was fully naked.</p>
<p>His member stood proudly, he was well-endowed. Not too long but thick. He crawled on top of you again and lined himself up in front of your entrance. You positioned your legs around his waist to be able to pull him in deeper when necessary.</p>
<p>Roman kissed your chest before speaking. “Who do you belong to?”</p>
<p>He looked you right in the eyes, you pretended to think for a second, challenging him. But you looked at him seriously again. “You Roman, I will always, always belong to you.”</p>
<p>He smiled widely, lighting up the room, “ God I love you.” He didn’t give you any warning as he thrust in, taking you off guard.</p>
<p>You moaned as he started thrusting deep and hard, fully driven by lust. You used your legs to pull yourself up against him, making him go even deeper.</p>
<p>Before long you could feel the tight knot in your stomach, you moans becoming higher and louder. After a few particularly good thrusts the both of you came together, moaning each others names. He slid out, panting and laying next to you. He pulled you into his side and kissed your head.</p>
<p>“I would love to stay here all day my love but we have some more people to deal with tonight.” He spoke with a tone of regret in his voice.</p>
<p>“Sounds like fun, you know I love working with you.” You gave him a peck on his lips before you got up to shower. You looked back at him over your shoulder. “We could always go for another round while getting clean.”</p>
<p>You winked and disappeared into the bathroom, you could hear him stumbling around making his way to the bathroom.</p>
<p>Who knew killing people could be so rewarding.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>